DREAM
by TroopyStar
Summary: Universo paralelo/alternativo En parte basado en el anime de Idolmaster y en parte en Idolmaster 2. El protagonista es hijo de Leon, que es la idol rival de OFA, pero está aparece muchísimo antes de los hechos de este fanfic, por lo que el protagonista tomaría su lugar en Idolmaster 2/OFA. El se une a 961 Pro, pero se encontrara más adelante con 765 Pro, ¿Entonces que sucederá?
1. Capítulo 1 Semana 0

**Mi madre** … Su nombre es **Leon Kamiizumi** , pues ella… Solía ser una **idol**. Era famosa y querida por todos sus fanáticos, era una Idol de Rank S, pero aun con eso, era considerada **Over Ranked** , es decir, que el simple Rank S no era suficiente para alguien como ella.

¿Pero donde entro yo? Papá y Mamá se conocieron en **961 Pro** , donde papá era un simple productor mientras que mamá era lo que mencione arriba, después de una serie de hechos que pasaron por coincidencia, se empezaron a gustar, se casaron y nací. Desde ese momento mamá dejo de ser una Idol para concentrarse en mí, lo cual me llevo a volverme quien soy el día de hoy, oh y papá se termino dedicando a viajar al exterior realizando negocios para una empresa después de que renuncio en 961.

¿Pero qué es lo que quiero ser? Pues siempre soñé con ser un idol, como mamá, desde que vi aquellos videos en los que ella estaba sobre un escenario, cantando y bailando, mientras el público la animaba gritando su nombre y ella daba todo de sí para complacerlos, ella era capaz de sacarles una sonrisa al resto, eso simplemente me llevo a querer hacer lo mismo, claro, sin olvidar la fama y el resto de las cosas que vienen con eso, hehehe~.

Sabía que si quería ser un idol tenía que hacer algo pero nunca supe cómo empezar, así que simplemente le pregunte a mamá si era posible que me consiguiera una audición para volverme un idol de 961 Pro.

* * *

Unos días después…

Leon: "¡Hijo, hijo, despierta!"

?: "M-mamá, ¿Qué sucede? Es muy temprano…"

Leon: "Esto es importante, no puede esperar"

?: "En ese caso… Si es temprano, entonces es hora del desayuno, deja que me cambie de ropa y bajare en un momento"

Leon: "Ok, estaré esperando abajo, te contare que sucede después de que termines tu desayuno"

Mamá tan solo sonríe y sale de mi habitación.

Me levanté y revise mi celular… Las 8 de la mañana, un poco temprano… Me alegra haberme ido a dormir temprano ayer para levantarme sin problemas.

Abriré el closet, me sacare el pijama y me pondré ropa que uso en casa.

Por cierto, mi habitación no es muy grande, tiene paredes de color celeste, tiene una mesa en la que esta la computadora, y que también uso para hacer la tarea, un estante donde tengo varias fotos de cuando era más chico, que también tiene un par de muñecos, la cama claro, un televisor, y una mesa al lado de mi cama donde pongo la mayoría de las cosas antes de dormir.

Listo, termine, hora de bajar.

El desayuno es… Galletas con chispas de chocolate y jugo de naranja, suena bien para empezar el día.

Leon: "Buen provecho"

?: "¡Buen provecho!"

Otro rato después…

Estaba delicioso, sin muchos detalles, me siento bien después de comer eso.

?: "Mamá, ahora ¿Cual es la noticia que tanto querías contarme?

Leon: "Veras… Recuerdas que me pediste que te consiguiera una audición para 961 Pro… Pues escucha, ¡tu audición para ingresar es mañana!"

?: "¿Enserio? Yo podre audicionar como un Idol dentro de poco… Eso, eso me hace muy feliz, ¡gracias mamá!" Sonreí y le di un abrazo.

Leon: "Hehe, de nada, pero me dieron ciertos requerimientos, que son... Una canción con coreografía incluida, y una entrevista con el presidente"

?: "Eso es lo normal supongo, aun así, ¡no puedo esperar!, estoy tan cerca de empezar" Tan solo sonreí, y mantuve mi sonrisa un rato, es una gran noticia.

Leon: "Pues… ¿Ya tienes preparada una canción?"

?: "Realmente no… Pero se de alguien que tiene un par de canciones que me serian de mucha ayuda"

Leon: "Y esa persona debe ser… Yo, ¿No?"

?: "Pues claro mamá, no utilizaría las canciones de alguien más para una audición, después de todo esas canciones tienen tus sentimientos, y en parte los míos*"

Leon: "Bien, entonces cual de las dos vas a elegir, ¿ **Acceleration** o **Ultimate Eyes**?"

?: "Hmm… Es difícil elegir, pero creo que voy con… Acceleration, es la que más me gusta de las dos, además fue la primera que cantaste, quiero hacer lo mismo " Sonreí otra vez

Leon: "Ya te sabes la letra y la coreografía, y deberías arreglarte por tu cuenta para la entrevista, lo cual no es difícil, así que tan solo queda una cosa más"

?: "¿Eh, hay algo más?" Realmente pensé que solo debía preocuparme por la audición y la entrevista, pero… ¿hay algo más?

Leon: "El traje que vas a utilizar con las audiciones, no solo está claro, eso también es importante, después de todo, tienes que ponerte algo"

?: " No le había dado tanta importancia porque pensé que me podría poner cualquier cosa, pero… ¿Qué se supone que voy a usar?"  
Leon: "Ya te había preparado ropa para este tipo de cosas, ya lo traigo, espera un segundo"

Mamá se levanta, se acerca a la mesa que tiene una bolsa con un traje de entrenamiento adentro, ella lo saca, y es el Training Wear(es parecido al de Haruka) de color bordo.

?: " Me gusta mucho, parece que es algo con lo que es fácil de moverme, y es bueno para una audición, así que lo usare de ahora en más, gracias mamá"

Leon: "¡Sabía que te gustaría!" Mamá sonríe y me da un pulgar arriba.

"Ahora lo que queda es que en unas horas practiques para mañana, después de todo, cuando mejor preparado estés, mejor te ira"

?: "Ok mamá, practicare más tarde, ¡Gracias por la ayuda!"

Leon: "De nada, y suerte"

Más tarde ese día…

Ya termine de practicar así que…

Decidí llamar a papá para contarle la noticia, me pregunto qué le parecerá.

?: Vamos contesta… "Ah, hola papa"

Papá: "Hola, ¿como estas hijo?"

?: "Muy feliz, acaba de pasarme algo bueno"

Papá: "¿Enserio? Cuéntame más"

?: "Mamá me consiguió una audición para 961 Pro, donde tu solías ser un productor, y donde tú y ella se conocieron"

Papá: "Y-ya veo, ¡felicidades!"

Note un poquito de duda en su voz, ¿Sera mi imaginación? Supongo que da igual.

?: "Hehe, gracias papá, realmente tengo que esforzarme mucho después de todo la audición es mañana"

Papá: "Mañana… en ese caso, falta muy poco... ¡Espero que estés bien preparado! "

?: "¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! De otra forma ni pensaría en intentarlo"

Papá: "Pues me alegro entonces, me tengo que ir ahora, así que, que te vaya bien con la audición, ¡Mucha suerte!"

?: "Gracias, suerte a ti también papá"

Ahí termino la llamada…

¿Ahora qué?

Ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer, y recién son las 7 de la tarde… Creo que tan solo me iré a bañar, cenare y a dormir.

Al día siguiente…

Ya es el gran día, es hoy, si ¡Hoy!

No puedo contener la emoción, quiero ir ya mismo a 961 pro y audicionar, que me acepten y empiece a ser un idol, ¡Ya ya ya!

?: "Buenos días mamá, ya desayune, me puse el traje de práctica, repase el baile y la letra, esta todo perfecto"

Leon: "B-buenos días, todo este entusiasmo… Yo me sentía igual cuando hice mi audición en 961, no podía contenerme de lo emocionada que estaba, bueno quien podría, estar cada vez más cerca de ser lo que uno quiere ser es tan solo…" Tan solo lo deja ahí y sonríe.

"Ya es hora de irnos, así que, ¡vamos ya!"

Salimos de casa y entramos al auto, tan solo me emociono, incluso si estoy tan lejos de ese lugar.

Media hora después.

¡Por fin llegamos!

Leon: "Ese es, el edificio de 961 Pro, donde yo me convertí en Idol, conocí a tu padre, donde pase buenos momentos con mis otros compañeros y amigos, disfrutaba tanto de eso" Mamá tan solo se puso a llorar como las películas dramáticas, con pañuelo y todo.

?: "Wow, es un edificio muy grande, parece muy caro, simplemente wow…" Estaba impactado por lo grande que era, ciertamente, este lugar era el lugar donde mamá paso mucho tiempo, donde ella hiso sus sueños realidad, pensar que ese lugar esta tan solo a unos metros… Ya lo dije como 20 veces, pero… ¡No puedo esperar!

Leon: "Bueno, es hora de entrar, ya quiero ver cuánto ha cambiado este lugar después de tantos años"

Decidimos entrar…

Eh, este edificio no solo parece de lujo desde afuera, también lo es desde adentro… Ya quiero empezar a trabajar aquí, y ni siquiera vi el lugar completo.

Nos acercamos a la recepcionista.

Leon: "Buenos días, vinimos a la audición de selección de idols, a decir verdad, yo también era una idol aquí, pero eso fue hace tiempo hehe"

Recepcionista: "B-buenos días a ambos, la audición se realizara en unos 10 minutos, solo pueden entrar los participantes, por cierto tu numero será el n° 3"

El 3 es mi número favorito, y siempre tuve suerte con ese número, por lo que estoy con una buena racha.

Leon: "Te buscare dentro de 2 horas, el proceso es largo, así que, mucha suerte y adiós"

?: "Adiós mamá, gracias"

Me despido de ella hasta que sale.

Recepcionista: "Ahora debes entrar al ascensor, ir al cuarto piso donde encontraras varias puertas, todas tienen números arriba, debes entrar a la número 2, donde se encontraran el resto de los participantes. Bueno ya debería ser hora de que subas, mucha suerte"

¿Eh? E-este edificio es demasiado grande, e-espero no perderme fácilmente.

?: "E-entendido, y muchas gracias"

Entro al ascensor, pulso el 4 y espero.

Espero un poco… Ya esta, cuarto piso, hora de salir.

Apenas salgo, choco con algo o alguien y me caigo.

?: "Atata, d-duele"

Me fijo con que choque y es una persona, p-pero esa persona es…

Touma: "Oye, ¡fíjate por donde caminas!, realmente la gente hoy en día no presta atención a nada"

?: "¡Totototo-Touma Amagase!"

Touma: "Hmm, ¿Qué quieres?"

?: "Eres Touma Amagase, ¡uno de los miembros de Jupiter!"

Por cierto, no solo miraba a mamá cuando era idol, también estoy actualizado con los idols de ahora, y ciertamente… Jupiter es la sensación para las chicas… Los tres miembros que están en ese grupo son Shouta Mitarai, Hokuto Ijuuin y Touma Amagase.

Touma: "Si, ya sé quién soy, gracias"

Juro que cuando lo veía en televisión parecía una persona alegre y carismática que disfrutaba cantar, pero supongo que todos no son así…

Me di cuenta que…

?: "Eh… Todavía sigo en el suelo, ¿Una ayudita?"

Touma: "¿No puedes pararte solo? Ni modo…"

Me pasa su mano y la tomo.

?: "Gracias Touma, aunque pareces alguien rudo, también puedes ser amable" Le sonrío.

Touma: "Si si, como sea, ya me voy"

?: "Ok, adiós, y un gusto conocerte Touma"

Y ahí va.

Yo también debería moverme, la recepcionista dijo la puerta número 2… Es esa.

Hora de entrar.

?: "Hola"

Veo a otros participantes, son como 5 más.

Todos dicen hola, así que me senté en una de las sillas, y apenas lo hago entra una persona.

Yo conozco a esa persona, el estaba en una de las fotos de mamá, eh… Como es su nombre… Kurai, Kure, Kara, Kero… Oh ya se, Kuroi.

Kuroi: "Buenos días, yo soy el **presidente Kuroi** , estaré observando su audición para convertirse en idols de 961, espero ver buenos participantes. Tenemos a **Jupiter** como **invitados** **especiales** para observar la audición. Vamos chicos, entren"

Y en ese momento entraron ellos… **Shouta Mitarai** , **Hokuto Ijuuin** y… **Touma Amagase** , que fue la persona con la que choque hoy.

Shouta: "Hola, será mejor que nos hagan disfrutar verlos"

Hokuto: "Si, después de todo, uno de ustedes será nuestro compañero"

Touma: "Así que mejor esfuércense si de verdad lo desean"

Kuroi: "Bien dicho muchachos. Debido a que fue una decisión unánime, el orden de quien iba primero fue elegido por un sorteo"

"Este es el orden… 3, 2, 5, 1, 4 y 6"

¿E-eso significa que debo ir primero? Espera… Mamá me dijo que eso siempre es bueno, si lo doy todo entonces… Ellos no le prestaran atención a las audiciones del resto, ¡Lo que me hará ganar directamente!

Kuroi: "Entonces, n° 3, por favor dinos tu nombre y que canción cantaras"

Estoy listo… Siempre quise hacer esto, no es tiempo de dudar de mi habilidad, si lo hago con todo, entonces será sin arrepentimientos…

Subo al escenario…

Sonrío y digo…

"¡Mi nombre es **Shiki Kamiizumi** , y voy a cantar **Acceleration!** "

* * *

*: Quise hacer una referencia a Ai y Mai Hidaka con la canción Alive

Nota de autor: Realmente decidí guardar el nombre de nuestro protagonista hasta el final, solo para darle ese toque dramático.

Y desearía que hubiera una tag de personajes para Leon, seria muy útil.

El resto de las dudas del personaje aparecerán en el próximo capítulo, cuando lo voy a publicar.

Cuando tenga ganas claro~.


	2. Capítulo 1 Semana 0 parte 2

**Empieza la canción**

* * *

 _I don't wanna ever lose again_

 _Kimeta jibun no ishi o tsuranuite_

 _Ima kono shunkan to_

 _light up my way!_

 _There is no need to stop_

 _Ima o ikiru tame I'll make it through zettai_

 _NOIZU kakikeshite oto o hibikasete_

 _Don't ever stop!_

* * *

Minutos después...

Todos solo se quedaron boquiabiertos…

Di todo de mi y este fue el resultado…

Incluso si no me aceptan después no me importa, ¡Lo di todo!

Todos empiezan a aplaudir

Yo solo hago una reverencia y bajo del escenario.

Kuroi: "No necesitamos ver a nadie más, ya tenemos a nuestro nuevo idol"

Shiki: "¿Eh? Espera… Eso quiere decir que yo…"

Kuroi: "Si, tú, tú serás nuestro nuevo miembro"

Shiki: "N-no puedo creerlo, ¡muchísimas gracias!"

Kuroi: "Lamentablemente el resto de ustedes deberá retirarse, lamentamos haber hecho que vengan sin dejarles audicionar, pero así son las cosas"

N-no puedo creerlo, que me eligieran después de ser el primero, me hace tan feliz.

Por fin… Por fin podre volverme un idol, como siempre quise.

Los miembros de Jupiter se acercan.

Shouta: "Felicidades por tu victoria, te esforzaste tal como nosotros quisimos, al parecer si hay alguien más que este a nuestro nivel" El sonríe

Hokuto: "Felicidades, siempre es bueno encontrar a otro compañero con el que estemos a la par" Me guiña el ojo

Touma: "Felicidades…" El parece un poco triste…

Shouta: "Touma que te sucede, ¿encontrar un nuevo compañero no te alegra?"

Touma: "No es eso… Yo ya lo conocí antes de que entrara a esta sala, apenas salió del ascensor él y yo chocamos, y fui muy rudo con el... Y se supone que ahora somos compañeros…"

Hokuto: "O sea que el problema es que no te puedes disculpar, ¿O me equivoco?"

Shiki: "¿Eh? U-una disculpa no va a ser necesaria, su intención ya está bien, gracias Touma"

Touma: "Hmph, no me iba a disculpar de todas formas, de ahora en adelante trabajaremos juntos, así que será mejor que te esfuerces o haré que te arrepientas de no darlo todo"

Shouta: "Hehehe, Touma siempre se pone así con todo el mundo, así que no te sorprendas si es rudo"

Shiki: "Oh, lo tendré en cuenta, gracias. Por cierto…"

"Todavía no lo dije pero…"

"Mi nombre es Shiki Kamiizumi, y seré su compañero de ahora en adelante, es un placer conocerlos, Touma, Hokuto, Shouta" Hago una reverencia.

Hokuto: "El placer es todo nuestro, además siempre es bueno tener a alguien nuevo con quien hablar"

Ahora que lo pienso, no hay mucha gente aquí, es decir, hay varios productores, pero este es el único grupo en este edificio… Debe ser un poco triste no tener con quien hablar.

Ah, mamá dijo que vendría en dos horas a buscarme, déjame ver…

Apenas paso media hora, ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

Shiki: "Una cosa…"

Shouta: "¿Qué sucede?"

Shiki: "Falta mucho tiempo hasta que mi mamá venga a buscarme, y no tengo nada que hacer, no sé si ustedes tienen que hacer algo pero… ¿Y si vamos a algún lado?

Hokuto: "No tenemos nada que hacer, así que suena bien. Hay un restaurante cerca donde podríamos ir a comer y hablar ahí"

Shiki: "Suena bien pero… No traje dinero así que es mucha molestia si hago que paguen por mi…"

Touma: "Todo va por la cuenta del viejo, de no ser por eso hubiera rechazado ir si tenía que pagar por ti"

Shiki: "En ese caso, ¿A que estamos esperando? Vámonos"

Touma: "¿No vas a cambiarte?"

Shiki: "No creo que sea necesario, esta ropa está bien, dudo que ustedes también quieran cambiarse, porque de seguro que se pusieron sus trajes de siempre(Blackish 961SP) hace unos minutos"

Shouta: "Buen punto"

Salimos del edificio y fuimos a ese restaurante.

Ya era de noche así que todas las luces estaban prendidas, y se podían ver las estrellas, que hermoso.

Hacía un poco de frío, pero se puede aguantar.

Shiki: "¡Y llegamos!"

Entramos.

Hokuto: "Disculpa baby, ¿Nos podrías dar una mesa para cuatro, y tu número de paso?"

M-me olvide que Hokuto hablaba de esa manera.

Mesera: "Sí y no. Por favor síganme"

La mesera nos llevo a la mesa y nos sentamos.

Shouta: "Hokuto te rechazaron otra vez…"

Hokuto: "Si, pero al menos lo intente, eso creo"

Shiki: "Hahaha, como dije hoy, la intención es lo que cuenta"

Mesera: "… Bueno, ¿Qué les gustaría tomar?"

Shiki: "Oh, yo quiero jugo de naranja"

Shouta: "Royal Milk Tea para mi"

Touma: "Cream soda"

Hokuto: "Yo quiero un café si no es mucho problema baby~"

S-se le salto una vena en la cabeza a la mesera

Mesera: "…Entendido, les traeré sus pedidos en un rato"

Hokuto: "Mientras esperamos, porque no le hacemos preguntas a nuestro nuevo miembro"

Shouta: "Oh yo tengo una, ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

Shiki: "Tengo 17 años, voy en 2do año de preparatoria"

Touma: "Asi que tenemos la misma edad..."

Hokuto: "¿Qué cosas te gustan hacer en tu tiempo libre?"

Shiki: "Veamos… Dormir, salir de compras, ir de fiesta con mis amigos, cantar, y… ¡Divertirme!"

Touma: "En realidad… ¿En realidad ese es el color de tus ojos?" El parecía dudar un poco con esa pregunta

Shiki: "W-wow, ¿C-como te diste cuenta de eso? Porque… La verdad es que estoy usando lentes de contacto, mis ojos en realidad son..."  
Me saco los lentes de contacto.

"El izquierdo es de color violeta y el derecho es índigo, que son como los de mi madre, pero al revés. No lo quise revelar antes porque pensé que eso podría afectar la decisión de si podía convertirme en un idol en 961 o no"

Hokuto: "Y-ya veo, eso realmente no es muy común por lo que esconderlo tiene sentido, querías ser justo y no obtener ventaja por eso, pero aun sin eso pudiste ganar, y eso paso apenas te escuchamos cantar, lo cual fue sorprendente"

Shiki: "G-gracias por el cumplido" Me sonrojo un poco

Realmente no es común recibir cumplidos de alguien famoso, me hace sentir un poco feliz.

Shouta: "O-oh, ¿A qué colegio vas?

Shiki: "Es un colegio privado que se especializa en la música, pero tiene el resto de las materias, como cualquier otro"

Hokuto: "¿Tienes un color favorito?

Shiki: "Me gusta el rojo, dentro de eso, sería el color bordo"

Touma: "¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?"

Shiki: "Es el 30 de Octubre, un día antes de halloween, y mi signo del zodiaco es Escorpio"

Shouta: "¿Qué es lo que hacen tus padres?"

Shiki: "Mi papá trabaja en una empresa de negocios, y él se encarga de hacer los tratos entre ellos y otra gente, y mi mamá, bueno… Ella es ama de casa… Pero solía ser una idol…" Eso ultimo lo dije en voz baja

Hokuto: "Perdón, no pude escuchar la ultima parte"

Shiki: "Ah, no era nada importante, no te preocupes hehe" Ellos tan solo me miraron raro.

Justo en ese momento la mesera trajo las bebidas que pedimos, gracias por salvarme…

Mesera: "¿Les gustaría pedir algo para comer?"

Shouta: "Un sándwich suena bien"

Hokuto: "Yo quiero un omelette "

Shiki: "A mí me gustaría un onigiri frito"

Touma: "Hamburguesa para mi"

Mesera: "Entendido, les traeré sus ordenes en 25 minutos"

La mesera se aleja de la mesa.

Hokuto: "Creo que deberíamos seguir hablando hasta que venga"

Touma: "¿Tienes experiencia como idol?"

Shiki: "Eh… Solo en el colegio y practica que hago en casa, si te refieres a estar sobre un escenario… Pues eso no"

Los tres: "¿¡Eh, realmente no tienes experiencia!?" E-están muy sorprendidos

Shiki: "N-no, ¿P-porqué les sorprende tanto eso?" Me asuste un poco cuando gritaron

Touma: "¿Cómo eso no podría ser sorprendente? Realmente parecías un experto cuando estabas sobre el escenario durante la audición"

Shouta: "Si, si, como Touma dice, es muy difícil de creer que no hayas estado sobre un escenario antes"

Shiki: "P-pero así es, no tengo experiencia haciendo esto"

Hokuto: "En ese caso, nosotros te enseñaremos todo lo básico, así que no te preocupes"

Shiki: "Gracias, me alegro poder contar con ustedes" Les sonrío

Ellos también sonríen, bueno Hokuto y Shouta, Touma tan solo mira hacia otro lado.

Touma: "Realmente… Pensar que choque contigo, y que ahora te terminaras volviendo nuestro compañero, eso es tan difícil de creer, en especial con lo torpe que fuiste hoy, y como terminaste siendo todo lo contrario en el escenario"

Shiki: "¿Eso fue otro cumplido? Gracias Touma" Le sonrío.

Touma: "Si, si, lo que sea" El solo mira hacia otro lado.

Hokuto: "B-bueno, otra pregunta que quería hacer, ¿Qué cosas odias?

Shiki: "Odiar suena un poco fuerte… Pero supongo que eso sería… Que me despierten temprano, sobre-exigirme, estar enfermo, y que me mientan"

Shouta: "Oh, yo también odio que me despierten temprano y estar enfermo, si es por mí, que me dejen dormir todo el día"

Shiki: "Si, si, dormir hasta la hora que uno quiere es tan lindo, en especial si uno tiene un lindo sueño que lo entretiene hasta la hora de despertarse"

Mesera: "Les traje sus ordenes"

La mesera deja la comida de cada uno, y se va.

Todos: "Buen provecho"

Una hora después de que entramos…

Hokuto le da a la mesera la tarjeta de crédito que tenía de Kuroi, supongo que todos tienen una, para casos de emergencia y eso…

Y nos vamos.

Shiki: "Ahh~ estoy tan lleno que apenas puedo moverme"

Shouta: "Estaba tan rico que no podía parar de comer, y ahora no me puedo mover mucho"

Hokuto: "Me alegra que hayamos ido ahí"

Touma: "Oh, miren las estrellas"

Eso hicimos, todas estaban brillando, muy fuerte, y un segundo después.

Shiki: "Una estrella fugaz, ¡Pidan un deseo!"

¡Deseo poder llegar a ser Over Ranked como mamá!

Shouta: "Ah ya se fue"

Shiki: "¿Todos pidieron un deseo?"

Hokuto: "Sí, por supuesto que no hay que decirlo, después de todo, si decimos lo que deseamos, entonces no se hará realidad"

Shiki: "Exacto, no hay que malgastar esa estrella fugaz"

Touma: "Oh, parece que estamos cerca del edificio"

Shiki: "Si…" Miro para abajo

Hokuto: "Shiki, ¿Qué sucede?"

Shiki: "Nada, es solo que… Paso tanto el día de hoy que todavía no puedo creerlo, realmente no creí que fuera capaz de llegar a estar parado junto a ustedes ahora mismo"

"Puede que ya se hayan olvidado pero… Soy Shiki Kamiizumi, y es un placer poder trabajar junto a ustedes" Sonreí.

Hokuto: "Igualmente, esforcémonos de ahora en adelante"

Shouta: "Sí, démoslo todo en el escenario"

Touma: "Por supuesto"

Todos sonríen.

Ah, parece que ya llegamos, y veo a mamá afuera del auto esperando.

Leon: "Hola Shiki, parece que ya te hiciste nuevos amigos" Sonríe

Shiki: "Si mamá, ¿Verdad chicos?"

Hokuto: "S-sí, es verdad"

Shouta: "S-sí, somos amigos"

Touma: "S-sí..."

Los tres parecían sorprendidos por alguna razón, y no creo que esa razón es porque haya dicho que seamos amigos.

Shiki: "¿Q-qué sucede?"

Hokuto: "N-nada importante, bueno nos vemos"

Shouta: "S-sí, adiós Shiki"

Touma: "N-nos vemos dentro de una semana"

Shiki: "¿Dentro de una semana?"

Touma: "Sí, el viejo había dicho que empezarías a trabajar con nosotros dentro de una semana, así que tienes que estar presente para ese tiempo"

Shiki: "Entendido, ya me voy , así que adiós"

Les saludo antes de irme, y subo al auto con mamá y nos vamos a casa.

Leon: "Como estabas con ellos supongo que paso algo bueno"

Shiki: "Ah claro, como pude olvidarme de eso, ¡Me aceptaron!"

Leon: "Por supuesto que lo harían, te esforzaste mucho"

Shiki: "No, no es eso, fui el primero en audicionar de los seis que éramos, y apenas me escucharon, me aceptaron, no le dieron chance al resto de hacer lo suyo..."

Leon: "R-realmente pareció gustarles mucho tu audición, parece que les dejaste una muy buena impresión, estoy muy orgullosa de ti"

Shiki: "Hehehe, gracias mamá"

Llegamos a casa, tan solo me puse el pijama, le conté a papá la noticia, el estaba muy feliz por mí, y dijo que no podía esperar para verme en televisión, eso me alegro mucho, después me dio sueño, y fui a dormir.

Zzz…

Mientras tanto en el edificio de 961 Pro.

Hokuto: "Presidente Kuroi, tenemos algo que decirle"

Kuroi: "¿Qué sucede?"

Shouta: "Parece que nuestro miembro…"

Touma: "Nuestro nuevo miembro parece ser el hijo de Leon, la antigua Idol de 961"

Kuroi: "No, no puede ser, lo dudo, ¿Tienen alguna prueba de eso?"

Touma: "El había dicho que su apellido era Kamiizumi, tal como el de Leon"

Hokuto: "Además el nos mostró sus verdaderos ojos, no son marrones, son como los de Leon, pero al revés"

Shouta: "Y la canción que eligió, era la canción de Leon"

Kuroi: "Ese chico Shiki… Podría ser **hijo** de **Leon Kamiizumi** … Eso significa que **el también podría ser** -"

Zzz…

Shiki: "A-achoo, acabo de estornudar, eso significa que… ¿Alguien puede estar hablando de mí?"

"No… Debe ser porque tengo frío, seguiré durmiendo"

Zzz…

* * *

Nota de autor: Me fue muy difícil encontrar la idea y seguir con eso de esta parte, me tome como un par de días para pensar en la historia, porque originalmente el apellido de Shiki iba a ser Kida, y se iba a unir a 765 Pro, pero después me puse a ver fanfiction, y me di cuenta que no hay ningún fanfic que mencione a Leon, así que decidí incluirla, y cambiar la historia completamente, y termino viéndose como es ahora.

Y al final Shiki termino pareciendo un Gary Stu, gano a la primera, por supuesto, si es el protagonista, pero bueno... Realmente quería reflejar la sorpresa de Jupiter y Kuroi, asi que esa me pareció la mejor manera.

Ah y también tuve problemas con lo del restaurante, no se mucho de la comida que le gusta a los de Jupiter, solo la hamburguesa de Touma, y lo que pusieron en la radio de Imas en uno de los episodios.

También sería recomendable si tuvieran el compendium o el request engine de Imas 2 y OFA, porque usare mucho el nombre de los trajes.

Dejo un par de datos que no pude escribir de Shiki en los diálogos porque quedaría raro si los escribía ahí.

Shiki tiene el pelo de color castaño, similar al de Yusuke Aoi o Kyosuke Aoi de Side M, el mide como 1,70cm, y pesa como 55kg. Su cara seria parecida a la de Leon para darse una idea, pero no lo suficiente, con un par de diferencias para que cueste darse cuenta que es hijo de ella.

Su voz seria como la de male Honoka de Love Live, específicamente de la canción Bokura no Live Kimi to no Life de OtakuFan IdolLover. Créditos a la Imas Wiki por los Romanized Lyrics de la canción.

Por cierto, Kuroi sera un tanto OOC, disculpen eso.


	3. Capítulo 2 Semana 1

Ahh~ que bien dormí.

Estar de vacaciones y poder dormir a cualquier hora realmente es una sensación que extrañaba mucho.

De todas formas hoy creo que empezaba a trabajar en 961 Pro.

E-espera… Dormir a cualquier hora, y tener un horario fijo al que debería ir al edificio…

¡Tengo que ver la hora!

¡¿F-falta tan poco?!

Decidí cambiarme, y me puse un jean azul oscuro, una remera con la imagen de Taiko, una campera gris, y zapatillas negras, nada importante.

Shiki: "Mamá, mamá despierta, parece que falta poco tiempo para irnos, cámbiate y nos vemos abajo"

Leon: "Y pensar que todavía faltaba como media hora para que tuvieras que ir… Realmente tuviste suerte de despertarte a esta hora"

"Desde mañana utilizaremos un despertador para esto, de otra forma… Dudo que tengamos tanta suerte"

Shiki: "B-bueno… Ya paso una semana, pero, pensar que me hayan aceptado…"

Leon: "Es por eso que tienes que ser más responsable, bueno… Ya eres responsable, pero serlo un poco más no duele"

Shiki: "Hehe, entendido, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima mamá"

Leon: "Me alegro, si ya terminaste de desayunar, entonces ya es hora de que nos vayamos"

Shiki: "Ok, solo dejo el plato ahí, y… Listo"

Salimos y nos dirigimos a 961 Pro.

Ya llegamos, realmente media hora es mucho tiempo, traeré un libro o algo la próxima vez para entretenerme.

Leon: "Bueno, nos vemos más tarde, que te vaya bien"

Shiki: "Ok, adiós mamá" Le saludo mientras se va con el auto.

Hora de entrar~

Shiki: "Buenos días"

Recepcionista: "Buenos días Shiki"

Shiki: "B-buenos días …Recepcionista" Realmente no sé cómo llamarla…

Recepcionista: "Oh, ¿qué sucede?"

Shiki: "Es que se supone que nos debemos de ver todos los días de ahora en adelante, pero no se tu nombre, y recepcionista suena muy…"

Recepcionista: "Oh, eso me alegra mucho, la mayoría solo me dice recepcionista o secretaria, mi nombre es Chihiro Senkawa, pero Chihiro está bien"

Shiki: "En ese caso, ¡Buenos días Chihiro!" Le sonrío y le saludo con mi mano

Chihiro: "Hahaha, me alegraste el día, gracias"

"Oh, por cierto, tienes que subir a la oficina, sería… El quinto piso, ahí te encontraras con el presidente y Jupiter"

Shiki: "Oh, entendido, nos vemos luego Chihiro"

Me alejo de la recepción y subo al ascensor, presiono el 5 y espero~

Unos minutos después…

Oh ya estamos acá.

La puerta se abre y veo a Jupiter.

Shiki: "¡Buenos días Touma, Hokuto, Shouta!" Les sonrío.

Touma: "Hola..."

Touma estaba usando una campera mangas largas roja con líneas blancas y bordo, una remera blanca, jeans azules y una cadena con una estrella de cuatro puntas(como en el juego y su carta R del Side M)

Hokuto: "¡Buenos días Shiki!"

Hokuto usaba una campera mangas largas negra con un suéter violeta debajo, jeans blancos y una de esas cadenas con una placa (como la carta R)

Shouta: "Buenos días"

Shouta siempre usando esa vincha, pero también tenía una remera a rayas blanca y gris con una S celeste y una rosada y decía "Sunny" y debajo "Summer Season", shorts verdes y una cadena con una placa que tenía una estrella(como su carta R)

Kuroi aparece.

Kuroi: "Buenos días Shiki"

Shiki: "Buenos días presidente"

"Espero con ansias que trabajemos mucho el día de hoy"

Kuroi: "Si, si… Necesito hablar contigo en mi oficina, sígueme"

W-wow, que oficina tan lujosa.

Kuroi: "Siéntate"

Me senté.

Kuroi: "Primero lo primero… Es tu madre… ¿Leon Kamiizumi?"

Shiki: "¿E-eh?, ¿Por qué pregunta presidente?"

Kuroi: "Los chicos me contaron ciertas cosas… Como el verdadero color de tus ojos, que ambos cantaron la misma canción, y tienen el mismo apellido"

"Decidí unir las piezas, y tal parece que si eres su hijo"

Shiki: "Pues la verdad es que… Sí, soy su hijo"

Kuroi: "En ese caso… ¿Por qué decidiste volverte un idol?"

Shiki: "Para hacerlo breve, quería ser capaz de poner sonrisas en la cara del resto, estar parado sobre un escenario, con una coreografía, cantando, y que el público me aliente, tal como ella"

Kuroi: "¿Alguna razón para unirte a 961 Pro?"

Shiki: "Supongo que eso era porque ella solía trabajar aquí, y tiene un sentido simbólico, porque aquí conoció a mi padre también"

Kuroi: "Ya veo… Historia familiar"

"Realmente solo quería aclarar esas dudas… "

Shiki: "Si eso es todo entonces, me retiro"

Kuroi: "Oh no, espera, faltaba algo más"

"Dijimos que serías un miembro, pero eso es de 961 Pro, no de la unidad Jupiter, tu tendrás tu propia unidad, ¿Algún nombre en mente?"

Shiki: "Un nombre para mi unidad… Supongo que si decido el nombre, tendrá que tener cosas que me gusten o llamen la atención"

… Tiene que llevar Estrella o Star de seguro, después de todo me gustan las estrellas fugases y todo eso.

Unlimited Star… Milky Star… Starlight…

¡Ya se!

Shiki: " **Unforgettable Star** , ese sera el nombre de mi unidad"

Kuroi: "Estrella inolvidable… Suena bien, de ahora en adelante ese sera el nombre de tu unidad, Unforgettable Star"

"Bueno, eso es todo, ya te puedes ir. Hoy estarás entrenando con los chicos todo el tiempo, así que aprovecha ese tiempo y diles el nombre de tu unidad"

Shiki: "Oh ok, lo veo luego presidente"

Salí de ahí y vi a los chicos.

Hokuto: "¿Qué sucedió?"

Shiki: "El me pregunto sobre mi mamá"

Touma: "¿Y qué respondiste?"

Shiki: "Dije que sí, mi madre es Leon Kamiizumi"

Shouta: "Eso quiere decir que tú también puedes ser-

Touma le tapa la boca

Parece haberle susurrado algo, pero no logre escuchar.

Shiki: "… Voy a ignorar eso, entonces, ¿Nos vamos a practicar?"

Hokuto: "S-sí, seguro, solo necesitamos buscar nuestros Training Wear"

Shiki: "Yo ya tengo el mío, asi que los espero arriba"

Shouta: "O-ok, ten cuidado en el camino"

Shiki: "Esta un piso arriba… Pero lo tendré, gracias"

Decidí irme y me dirigí al ascensor.

Presione el 6 y espere.

Salí y me dirigí a una sala, en la que casualmente estaba Chihiro pegando un papel sobre una puerta.

Tenía escrito: "Jupiter & Unforgettable Star"

Shiki: "Q-que rápido llegan las cosas en este edificio"

Chihiro: "Hehe, eso es cierto. Me gusta mucho el nombre de tu unidad, después de todo siento que tú tienes cualidades de una **estrella** "

Shiki: "S-supongo que eso es posible, de otra forma no me hubieran aceptado a la primera en la audición… Sí, me esforzare mucho en el entrenamiento, así les demuestro al resto que no solo lo doy todo en el escenario, sino en la práctica también"

Chihiro: "Bien dicho, mucha suerte"

Shiki: "Gracias, gracias"

Decido entrar a la sala.

W-wow, esté edificio no deja de sorprenderme, ya lo dije antes, pero es totalmente lujoso.

El piso, es tan suave que me podría dormir, un aire acondicionado en todas los lugares, esa vista afuera, además un piano, y esas cosas que se usan para apoyar las partituras, y el espejo gigante claro.

Oh, debería cambiarme antes de que vengan.

Minutos después.

Listo, ya esta, ahora a esperar.

Mientras tanto…

Shouta: "E-el parecía algo enojado, o un poco más frío de lo normal"

Hokuto: "¿T-tú crees?"

Touma: "Da igual, el viejo se iba a enterar en algún momento, pero supongo que estaba enojado porque eso haría que el llegue fácilmente a ser famoso y el quiere hacerlo por su cuenta, o tonterías como esa"

Shouta: "Oh Touma, parece que le estas prestando algo de atención a nuestro nuevo miembro"

Touma: "¡Ja!, que gracioso, tan solo cambiémonos y vámonos antes de que él se enoje más"

Hokuto: "Entendido Touma"

Decidí empezar a estirarme un poco para hacer tiempo mientras ellos no vienen.

Oh, parece que ya llegaron.

Shiki: "¿Por qué tardaron tanto?"

?: "¡¿A quién crees que le hablas así?!"

Shiki: "I-iip, p-perdón señor, pensé que eran mis compañeros"

?: "Oh, no hay problema, y no me digas señor, que me digas profesor es suficiente"

"Yo soy el profesor de danza de Jupiter, y al parecer tú debes ser el nuevo idol de 961, em…"

Shiki: "Shiki, se- profesor, mi nombre es Shiki"

Profesor: "Un gusto Shiki, al parecer ya empezaste a calentar, que tal si empezamos con tu clase mientras no está el resto"

"Oí que usaste **Acceleration** para tu debut, así que suponiendo que eres fan de Leon, también vas a utilizar **Ultimate Eyes** "

Fan de mi madre… Ahora que lo pienso… Yo también soy su fan de cierta forma, porque la admiro cuando solía ser una idol, y la admiro aun más porque es mi madre.

Shiki: "Oh sí, pensaba guardar Ultimate Eyes por si la necesitaba alguna vez, pero supongo que practicar el baile no viene mal"

Profesor: "Pues es hora de empezar"

Termino de estirarme, me levanto y empiezo a bailar, no es necesario tener la música ni cantar, me la memorice completamente después de haberla escuchado millones de veces.

Minutos después…

Profesor: "Te falta práctica, pero vas a un buen paso para ser tu primera clase"

Shiki: "G-gracias"

¿E-es normal que te halaguen por nada? Oh espera, es cierto, la mayoría de los profesores son buenos con sus alumnos en las primeras clases para hacer que haya un buen ambiente, pero después de eso se vuelven malvados, como cuando le hable mal apenas entro…. Q-que miedo.

Ah, la puerta se está abriendo, ya era hora de que llegaran.

Shiki: "Ya era hora de que lle-

Profesor: "Oigan ustedes, llegan tarde, pónganse a hacer flexiones de brazos como castigo por hacer que Shiki trabaje por su cuenta"

T-tenía razón, el es malvado.

Shouta: "E-entendido"

Hokuto: "O-ok"

Touma: "S-seguro..."

Ellos ya se habían puesto su Training Wear, el de Shouta era verde oscuro, el de Hokuto gris y el de Touma rojo.

Profesor: "Shiki, tu mientras tanto, ve a tomarte un descanso, te lo ganaste"

Shiki: "G-gracias profesor, si me disculpan, saldré afuera, les traeré algo para tomar cuando vuelva"

Salí, y me fui a una máquina expendedora.

A ver…

Creó que una barra de chocolate y un jugo de naranja 100% natural estarán bien para mí, pero para el resto, les llevare refrescos, para que se sientan bien después de un trabajo bien hecho.

De paso le llevare 2 jugos, uno para Kuroi y el otro para Chihiro.

Así que fui por el ascensor, presione el 5.

Espere, se abrió, salí, fui a la oficina de Kuroi.

Y escuche voces.

Kuroi: "Realmente parece que tenemos un diamante, falta que le pulan un poco, pero de verdad es un diamante"

?: "En ese caso, lo tendremos en cuenta para algo más adelante"

Tan solo decidí entrar.

Shiki: "Con permiso, vengo a dejarle esto presidente"

Le dejo el jugo.

"Buenas tardes" Hago una reverencia

?: "Buenas tardes" Era un hombre pequeño, narigón si puedo usar esa palabra, y daba escalofríos con solo mirarlo(Como Akutoku, el reportero malo de Neue Green)

Y salí de la oficina.

Ahora a buscar a Chihiro.

Ascensor, planta baja, esperar, listo.

Shiki: "Chihiro, te traje esto"

Le deje el jugo en uno de los apoya vasos que estaban ahí.

Chihiro: "Oh, muchas gracias Shiki, esto es lo que necesitaba para seguir trabajando"

Shiki: "Hehe, me alegro que haya ayudado, te veo después"

Volví al ascensor, presione el 6, espere, abierto.

Y agarre los refrescos que había dejado ahí.

Cuando entre…

Shiki: "¿W-waa, que paso aquí?"

Profesor: "Los castigue tal como debía por haberse demorado tanto"

Hokuto & Shouta: "S-shiki… Ayúdanos" Los pobres estaban tirados en el piso, tan cansados, que no podían ni moverse, y con su último aliento, estiraron su brazo en busca de ayuda.

Shiki: "O-oh, sí seguro" Les doy 2 de los refrescos.

Los 2: "G-gracias, nunca nos olvidaremos de este buen acto" Y apenas pudiéndose mover, acercan la botella a sus bocas para tomar.

Shiki: "Oh Touma, toma una también" Le paso a Touma el refresco.

Touma: "… Gracias…" E-eh, el dijo lo que creo que dijo.

Shiki: "'¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche, por favor repítelo"

Touma: "¡N-no pienso decirlo de nuevo!" Se enojo

Shiki: "Ya te había escuchado la primera vez, solo quería escucharlo de nuevo, hehehe"

El tan solo me miro feo, y parece que… ¿Se puso rojo? Oh, claro que estaba rojo, estuvo entrenando todo el día, duh.

Profesor: "Ustedes tres, de ahora en adelante deberán esforzarse tanto como Shiki, puede que le tengan ventaja, pero si no se cuidan, el les va a sobrepasar en algún momento"

Shiki: "Hehe, gracias por el cumplido profe"

Profesor: "De nada, esto es todo por hoy, ya pueden irse"

Hicimos una reverencia y nos fuimos.

Shouta: "Estoy tan cansado que apenas puedo moverme"

Hokuto: "Y-yo apenas puedo respirar, y me duele todo el cuerpo"

Touma: "Hmph, dejen de quejarse, ustedes sabían que esto iba a pasar si llegábamos tarde"

Shiki: "Hablando de eso… ¿Por qué llegaron tarde?"

Hokuto: "Ah, eso es porque…" Él le miro a Shouta

Shouta: "Porque… Porque…" Ambos le miraron a Touma

Touma: "Porque estábamos ocupados, nada importante"

Shiki: "Ah, ok, no me preocupo entonces"

Mientras íbamos caminando.

Shouta: "Es cierto, te debemos una Shiki, por habernos salvado la vida"

Hokuto: "Si, sí, déjanos pagarte de alguna manera, pídenos lo que sea"

Shiki: "En ese caso… Lo guardare, para cuando necesite un favor, gracias~"

Decidimos cambiarnos a la ropa que teníamos puesta hoy.

Luego nos despedimos.

Volví a casa, dormí, y repetí la rutina.

Toda esta semana nos encargamos de practicar baile, que divertido, en especial cuando te dan un trato especial, hehe~.

* * *

Nota de autor: Realmente sentí que tenía que la unidad tenía que llevar la palabra Star, porque a mí me gustan mucho las Stars, y quería que sea algo inolvidable, así que Unforgettable sonaba bien también.

Ah y para los que conocen Cinderella Girls, Chihiro Senkawa es la secretaria del Producer y otros, y como ella no iba a tener importancia en el fanfic, decidí hacer que se volviera la secretaria/recepcionista de 961, pero no se va a quedar ahí por siempre, eso lo aseguro xD

Decidí que el profesor de baile sería el Star Watano, el host del episodio 10, porque no sabía a quien más poner xD.

Además decidí que Shiki tenía cualidades de estrella, por lo que su stat principal sería el visual(teniendo en cuenta los juegos de Imas), pero su dance y su vocal le siguen a la par, o sea que el esta balanceado con los tres, pero el visual sobresale un poco más, porque claro que necesita un stat principal como cualquier otro personaje.

Y Touma **posiblemente** acertó la razón de porque Shiki estaba enojado cuando Kuroi se entero quién era su madre.


	4. Capítulo 3 Semana 2

¿Otra semana no?

Pues claro, con despertador y todo.

Estos últimos días me estado distrayendo más de lo normal, ¿La razón?

Pues es que he estado hablando con mis amigos y compañeros del colegio, cada vez faltan menos semanas para que empiecen las clases.

Eh… La única razón por la que eso me alegra es porque veré al resto… La tarea y el estudio… No tengo problema con eso, pero, preferiría no tener que hacer esas cosas.

Oh, está de más decir que no les dije nada acerca de 961, yo queriendo ser un idol, y todo eso, me ahorrare el drama. Además, debería de ser una sorpresa para cuando empiecen las clases, planeo pedirle al director permiso para cantar en el escenario el primer día de clases, como inauguración, o algo así...

Por ahora me desperté más temprano de lo normal, ya que tenía el despertador, pero no tuve ganas de pararme y desayunar, así que me quede con el celular en mi mano todo el tiempo.

* * *

15 minutos después...

Supongo que esto ya es mucho, debería ir a desayunar, me agarro mucha hambre, ¿Me pregunto que hay para comer?

Decidí bajar.

Leon: "Buenos días Shiki"

Shiki: "Buenos días mamá"

Lo mismo de siempre, galletas y jugo de naranja, como siempre algo dulce para empezar el día me da energía.

Al rato termine de comer, así que me lave los dientes, y me fui a cambiar.

Mi pelo estaba bien como estaba, no sé si es posible que el pelo de cama este así de bien, pero esta parece ser una buena semana, así que todo es posible.

Tan solo me puse una remera roja, jeans azules, y zapatillas marrones.

Le dije a mamá que nos vamos y nos fuimos.

Llegamos a la media hora como siempre.

Entre al edificio.

Shiki: "Buenos días Chihiro"

Chihiro: "Buenos días Shiki"

"Te están esperando arriba, así que no los hagas esperar"

Shiki: "Oh si, seguro, nos vemos luego"

Subo al ascensor… Presiono el piso…

Se abre el ascensor.

Shiki: "Buenos días a todos"

Shouta: "Oh, buenos días Shiki"

Hokuto: "Buenos días"

Touma: "Hola…"

Realmente esta semana sera como cualquier otra así que... No estoy tan contento como siempre...

Se abre la oficina de Kuroi y el sale.

Kuroi: "Buenos días Shiki, ya estamos todos, así que les diré lo que haremos esta semana"

"Para hacerlo corto, ustedes 3 se encargaran de ir a presentarse en un programa de talentos como invitados, y tu Shiki, te encargaras de clases de canto"

Shiki: "Oh, ya veo…" Me deprimo un poco.

Hokuto: "Shiki, no te pongas tan mal, cuando te vuelves popular como idol, te empiezan a llamar más para aparecer en programas y eso, estoy seguro que tu también lo lograras" Recibí una caricia de consuelo

Shiki: "O-oh, ¿Lo crees?, en ese caso sera mejor que me esfuerce si quiero llegar a la fama"

"… Por cierto, me sentía un poco mal, no sé porque, pero tengo el ánimo de vuelta, ¡Gracias Hokuto!"

Hokuto: "De nada, me alegra poder ayudar"

Shouta: "Realmente, como eres nuevo no debes de tener mucha experiencia, asi que si sigues teniendo dudas, pregúntanos"

Touma: "Pero sería mejor si aprendieras solo, así no estorbas"

Me salió una vena en la cabeza pero ignore a Touma.

Shiki: "Oh ok, lo tendré en cuenta"

"Pues ahora me voy, quien quiera que sea el profesor, no quiero que siga esperando, si es como el de baile, entonces me podría gritar como a ustedes"

"Así que… ¡Buena suerte Jupiter!"

Les saludo y me voy.

Me cambie a mi Training Wear, como siempre, y volví al ascensor.

Subí otra vez, abrí la primer puerta que vi que decía **Unforgettable Star**.

Oh, se escucha música de un piano.

Q-que hermoso…

Solo me quede parado unos minutos hasta que parece que termino, y luego decidí entrar.

Shiki: "Buenos días, ¡Eso fue hermoso!"

Encontré a una mujer con anteojos(es la de profesora de música del anime, la que tocaba el piano, sí, también enseña en 961 Pro).

?: "Oh, buenos días, gracias, me alegro que te gustara"

"Si no me equivoco… Tú debes ser... Shiki, ¿No?"

Shiki: "Si, ese soy yo, usted debe ser la profesora de canto"

?: "Si, pero sin formalidades, maestra estaría bien"

Shiki: "M-maestra… Como en la escuela, que bien"

Yo siempre fui preferido por los profesores y maestros en mi colegio, podría decirse que era la mascota, pero es difícil encontrar uno que no sea el chismoso y odiado por sus compañeros, o como yo, por así decirlo, hehe~

Maestra: "Sería bueno si empezaras a practicar las escalas"

Shiki: "Oh, con gusto"

-Inserte las escalas aquí- (No tuve ganas de poner las escalas, enserio)

Maestra: "Oh, muy bien, me gusta tu voz, pero no voy a saber si eres tan bueno si no cantas tus canciones como deberías"

Shiki: "En ese caso, iré con **Acceleration** "

-Inserte la letra de Acceleration aquí-

Maestra: "Muy bien, dominas lo básico bastante bien, pero necesitas mucha practica, no lo parece, pero puedes mejorar a un nivel completamente distinto si practicas más"

Shiki: "Oh, entendido"

Solo seguimos practicando hasta que sea de noche, de vez en cuando me daba consejos con mi voz en ciertas palabras. Me divertí, si se le puede llamar a eso divertido.

Maestra: "Buen trabajo, fue interesante trabajar con alguien más que no sea Jupiter, pero sí de 961"

Shiki: "Buen trabajo, y me alegro entonces, pues ahora me voy, adiós"

Salí de la sala, ascensor, y decidí dejar mi Training Wear en donde siempre esta, y luego baje a la planta baja.

Chihiro: "Buen trabajo"

Shiki: "Gracias, igualmente Chihiro, hehehe~"

"Nos vemos mañana que viene"

Chihiro: "Seguro, hasta luego"

Shiki: "Hasta luego"

Salgo del edificio, y veo a mamá…

Y al lado de ella esta Kuroi, parecen estar hablando de algo.

Leon: "Realmente no creo que el deba utilizar eso para llegar a lo más alto"

Kuroi: "Seria una ruta segura para eso"

Están hablando de lo que creo que hablan…

Leon: "El dijo que no estaba interesado, y dudo que eso haya cambiado, al menos el dejaría que el público se dé cuenta de eso, y luego él lo revelara"

"No le gustaría utilizar eso como ventaja, después de todo es un nombre"

Kuroi: "Bueno, si es eso lo que crees, en ese caso no lo hare, pero me gustaría preguntarle al menos"

Fue un impulso, pero decidí acercarme.

Shiki: "Realmente no estoy interesado en utilizar el nombre de mamá, al menos no ahora, deberíamos esperar a que todos se den cuenta, sino no sería justo"

Kuroi: "S-Shiki, ¿Estabas escuchando?"

Shiki: "No mucho, pero lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que hablaban"

Leon: "Ni modo, Kuroi, deberías dejar las cosas como están, sería lo mejor"

Kuroi: "Esta bien, entonces no hablaremos de esto hasta que empiecen a haber rumores"

Shiki: "Buena idea"

"Pues entonces, nos vemos mañana presidente"

Me despido de él.

Y subo al auto con mamá.

Mientras vamos en el camino.

Shiki: "¿De qué estaban hablando?"

Leon: "Primero hablábamos del pasado, cuando solía ser una Idol, hace mucho tiempo"

"Pues el… Me propuso que vuelva a ser una Idol"

Shiki: "Pfft, ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Realmente no pude contener la risa, mamá es demasiado grande para eso

Leon: "¡No es gracioso!"

Ouch, me golpeo en la cabeza.

Shiki: "P-pero sí lo es, ya no tienes edad para ser Idol, eso es solo para los jóvenes, como yo, no para los adultos, como tú"

Leon: "De todas formas, creo que no estaría mal hacer un concierto de reencuentro"

Shiki: "No ahora, si utilizo tus canciones y tú haces eso, entonces todos pensaran que hago plagio o algo así, cuando en realidad heredé esas canciones"

Leon: "Cantar esas canciones juntos, madre e hijo, eso tiene un lindo toque"

Shiki: "No suena como una mala idea, pero deberíamos dejarlo para el futuro, cuando tenga mi fama y eso"

Leon: "Pues entonces es una promesa" Y me muestra el meñique

Puse mi meñique tambien, e hicimos esa promesa con esa frase de agujas y dolor, como se llame.

Luego llegamos a casa, y me fui a dormir.

No lo parecía, pero estaba cansado, y tenía muchísimo sueño.

Por supuesto que seguí con las clases de canto toda esa semana, y cada día me fue mejor, no perfecto, pero mejor es mejor.

Después pasaron la repetición del programa al que fue Jupiter.

Tan solo juzgaron al público.

Cuando eran chicas, Hokuto era demasiado gentil.

Shouta fue amable con todo el mundo.

Y Touma mostro un lado distinto.

Pues claro, si mostraba su otra cara, sus fanáticos probablemente perderían interés…

* * *

En este capítulo no sabía que escribir, así que en parte es un relleno + planes para el futuro.

Parecía algo al estilo de Ai y Mai Hidaka, y en parte al de Azusa.

-Spoilers adelante-

Parecido a Ai y Mai porque el concierto que tuvieron de madre e hija al final del manga cuando ambas cantaban Alive, realmente sería algo interesante si fuera madre e hijo con Leon y Shiki.

Y en parte es parecido a Azusa, porque en una de las comunicaciones del juego de Xbox, ella volvía a su escuela, donde se graduó, y decidió cantar, Shiki quiere hacer lo mismo.

-Fin de los spoilers-

No tuve muchas ganas de elegir una maestra de canto, así que solo agarre a la de anteojos del anime.


	5. Capitulo 4 Semana 3

Supongo que uno ya debe acostumbrarse a la misma rutina de siempre.

Despertarse, apagar el despertador, despertar a mamá, desayunar, bañarse, cambiarse y salir.

Nos subimos al auto, y a mitad del camino…

Leon: "Shiki, ¿Qué sucede? Pareces un poco cansado"

Shiki: "Supongo que es por la rutina, es la tercera semana, y ya estoy cansado" Bostezo

Leon: "Recuerda que ser un idol no es solo lecciones, ya tendrás tu tiempo para ir a audiciones y salidas, y todo eso"

Shiki: "Ojala ese tiempo llegue pronto"

Leon: "Oh… Llegara más rápido de lo que crees…"

Shiki: "¿Dijiste algo? No estaba prestando atención"  
Leon: "No, nada que sea importante"

Shiki: "Oh, ok"

Un rato después…

Baje del auto, me despedí de mamá y entre al edificio.

Chihiro: "Buenos días Shiki"

Shiki: "Buenos días Chihiro…"

Chihiro: "¿Te sucede algo? Pareces algo cansado"

Shiki: "Debe ser por la rutina, nada importante" Volví a bostezar

Chihiro: "Oh, no te preocupes, hoy probablemente pasara algo bueno"

Shiki: "¿Lo crees? Yo creo que hoy practicare expresiones"

Chihiro: "Bueno, debes mantener la frente en alto, tu momento va a llegar pronto si te esfuerzas lo suficiente"

Shiki: "Oh, ok, nos vemos luego Chihiro" Saludo a Chihiro y subo al ascensor.

Al llegar.

Shiki: "Buenos días Shouta, Hokuto, Touma"

Hokuto: "Buenos días Shiki"

Touma: "Buenos días…"

Shouta: "Buenos días Shiki"

"Oh, pareces más cansado de lo normal, ¿Sucedió algo?"

Shiki: "Solo tengo algo de sueño… Afu*" Bostece

Kuroi sale de su oficina.

Kuroi: "¡Miki, estás aquí!"

Shiki: "¿Q-quien?"

Kuroi: "O-oh, nadie" Cof cof

"Buenos días Shiki"

Shiki: "Buenos días presidente…"

Kuroi: "Hoy no pareces tener mucha energía"

Shiki: "Cuesta un poco acostumbrarse a la rutina de solo practicar… Afu" Volví a bostezar

Kuroi: "O-oh, ya veo"

"Da igual, ponte de ánimos, no haremos lo mismo de siempre"

Shiki: "Oh, ¿Entonces qué haremos?"

Hokuto: "Es una sorpresa"

Shouta: "Sí, iremos a un lugar, todos juntos"

Touma: "…"

Shiki: "Oh, ya veo"

Kuroi: "Necesito que te pongas tu Training Wear, y saldremos en 10 minutos"

Shiki: "Entendido, pero… ¿Por qué ustedes también van?"

Touma: "Porque tuvimos ganas de ir"

Shiki: "I-Ipp, entendido, me iré a cambiar ahora"

Fui al baño, y empecé a ponerme el Training Wear.

5 minutos después…

Shiki: "Ya estoy listo"

Kuroi: "Oh, entonces salgamos ahora"

Salimos y vi un auto… No pude distinguir que auto era, porque no se absolutamente nada de autos… Era uno blanco, y muy caro, muy muy muy caro.

Shiki: "W-wah, que hermoso"

Kuroi: "Si, este es el auto que utilizamos cuando tenemos salidas"

Shiki: "Ya veo…"

Touma es el primero en subir y se sienta adelante.

Yo me senté atrás, en el medio de Shouta y Hokuto.

Claro que Kuroi estaba conduciendo.

Shiki: "Y… ¿Adónde vamos?"

Shouta: "Es una sorpresa" Sonríe

Hokuto: "Lo veras muy pronto"

Habrá pasado al menos una hora hasta que el auto paro…

Kuroi: "Ya llegamos"

Todos nos bajamos.

Kuroi: "Tenemos que entrar a este edificio"

Me pregunto para qué… Pero decidí quedarme callado, de seguro iban a decir, "Es una sorpresa"

Entramos…

Kuroi: "Buenos días, venimos para la… pssss" No pude escuchar lo ultimo…

¿Venimos para la…? La… LA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA.

Claro, que otra cosa podría ser, más que organizarme una fiesta, pero venir con el Training Wear…

Esa fue la ropa con la que audicioné, supongo que por eso me hicieron poner esto… Pero los otros tres solo llevan ropa informal… Da igual, una fiesta es una fiesta.

Recepcionista: "Oh, entendido, es por aquí, síganme"

Escucho muchas voces, ¿Sera que mucha gente vino a la fiesta?

Hokuto: "Por cierto, debes ponerte este número" Me pasa un sticker con un número… Era un 3… ¿D-donde vi un 3 antes?

…

Shiki: "Esto… ¿Esto no es una fiesta, cierto?"

Shouta: "E-eh, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

Shiki: "El 3 y la ropa que estoy trayendo son buenas pistas… Esto es…"

"Una **audición** "

Touma: "Vaya, vaya, tenemos un Sherlock Holmes por- Kuroi lo interrumpe.

Kuroi: "Es cierto, esto es una audición, queríamos que sea una sorpresa, pero probablemente cuando pasáramos por esa puerta te ibas a dar cuenta, asi que no es mucha la diferencia"

Shiki: "Estoy… Estoy… ¡Tan feliz!"

Los cuatro: "¿Eh?" Todos parecían sorprendidos.

Shouta: "Pensé que odiabas las mentiras"

Shiki: "Pero… Esta es una mentira que me hace muy feliz, hehehe" Sonreí

Hokuto: "Que buena noticia"

Shiki: "Ahora… ¿No deberíamos entrar por esa puerta?"

Kuroi: "Buena idea"  
Se abre la puerta.

Esto… Está lleno de gente.

Hay demasiado ruido…

Shiki: "¿P-para que es esta audición?"

Kuroi: "Es para un programa de televisión, normalmente los idols sin mucho potencial empiezan desde pequeñas apariciones en restaurantes o conciertos gratuitos a los que van 20 o 30 personas"

¿T-tengo el potencial para hacer esto? Es mi segunda audición, pero suena un tanto exagerado apuntar a algo como esto tan rápido.

Recepcionista: "Aquellos que estén aquí para la audición del programa de televisión, por favor síganme"

Eso quiere decir que no toda la gente que está aquí no está para esa audición, que bueno…

Shouta: "Eso quiere decir que los veremos después, buena suerte Shiki"

Hokuto: "Si, mucha suerte"

Touma: "Suerte…"

Qué inusual, los tres sonríen, pero no es por los tres, es por uno de los tres…

Touma: "¿Qué?"

Shiki: "Es muy inusual verte sonreír"

Touma: "Quise sonreír porque quise, ¿Qué hay con eso?"  
Shiki: "Nada, hehehe, los veo luego"

Kuroi: "Vamos Shiki"

Salimos del salón, y seguimos a la recepcionista.

Fuimos a otra sala, esta estaba completamente vacía.

Probablemente éramos como 11 personas, y si puedo deducir… Serian como 6 unidades, contando por la cantidad de productores que había, incluyendo a Kuroi.

?: "Nee nee, Nii-chan, ¿Cuando sera el turno de Ami y Mami?" Una chica con el cabello castaño y una cola de caballo hacía la izquierda.

?: "¡Sí, Ami ya quiere estar en el escenario con Mami!" Otra chica, también con el cabello castaño, y una cola de caballo, pero a la derecha.

?: "¡Ami, Mami, no hagan tanto ruido!" Ese parece ser su productor, un hombre de cabello negro, anteojos y traje, espera… Su productor… ¡Es demasiado joven!

Ami: "Oh, perdón Nii-chan"

Mami: "Si, si, Ami y Mami lo sienten"

Productor: "N-no se pongan tan tristes por eso, solo no hablen tan fuerte"

Las dos: "¡Ok!"

Shiki: "¡Hahaha! Q-qué gracioso" P-por alguna razón me dieron ganas de reírme, así que simplemente lo hice.

Ami: "¿Oh? ¿Tu lo crees Nii-chan?"

Shiki: "Si, sí, eso fue muy divertido"  
Mami: "Nii-chan, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Shiki: "Mi nombre es Shiki"

Ami: "¡Shicchin!"

Shiki: "¿Shi…cchin?, ¿Ese soy yo?"

Mami: "¡Sí! Tu eres Shicchin"

Shiki: "Hahahaha, que lindo suena, gracias por ese apodo"

"Ahora que las veo de frente… ¿Ustedes son gemelas?"  
Ami: "Sí, yo soy Ami"

Mami: "Y yo soy Mami"

Shiki: "Ya veo… Un gusto conocerlas Ami, Mami"

Ambas: "¡El gusto es nuestro Shicchin!"

Productor: "Pareces que les caes bien a las dos"

Shiki: "S-sí, un gusto conocerte a ti también, Productor"

Productor: "Igualmente Shiki"

Decidí volver con Kuroi.

Kuroi: "Parece que es hora de que llamen a los participantes"

Entra la recepcionista.

Recepcionista: "Ya es la hora de su audición, por favor síganme"

Le seguimos y llegamos al escenario con telón.

Nos hicieron pararnos de frente de los jueces.

Juez n°1: "Su orden sera 2, 4, 1, 3, 5 y 6"

Juez n°2: "Solo habrán 2 unidades ganadores"

Juez: n°3: "Mucha suerte"

?: "Entonces es nuestro turno" Es una chica con cabello azul largo y una flor roja en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

?: "Sí, que lo disfruten" Tiene cabello castaño largo, una cola de caballo al costado y una flor verde sobre esta.

?: "Somos Hikari, Nozomi y Tsubame, nuestra unidad se llama **Shinkan Shoujo** , y somos de Kodama Production, por favor escúchennos" La otra chica tiene cabello castaño oscuro en dos colas de caballo y con dos flores amarillas sobre su cabeza o Tsubame.

* * *

No tuve mucha idea de como hacer que el capítulo funcione, así que decidí incluir a las Futami Twins como primera aparición de 765 Pro, pero Kuroi todavía no sabe eso...

También puse a las Shinkan Shoujo, porque... Da igual.

Ah, y viene con segunda parte y todo, pero eso estaba claro igual.

Por cierto, el apodo de Shiki es Shicchin, como Ricchan, solo que con cchin xD


	6. Capítulo 4 Semana 3 parte 2

Las chicas de **Shinkan Shoujo** … No se esforzaron mucho… A cada rato una tropezaba o chocaban, o se equivocaban los movimientos… Pobres, pero esto significa que tendré más chances de ganar.

Después siguieron 2 unidades, pero lo que hicieron no fue muy interesante…

Da igual.

Tal parece que ahora es mi turno.

Subí al escenario.

Shiki: "Mi nombre es Shiki Kamiizumi, mi unidad se llama Unforgettable Star y soy de 961 Production, disfrútenlo" Eso ultimo lo dije de manera muy confiada.

Empieza la música

* * *

 _I don't wanna ever lose again_

* * *

Minutos después

Uff, no creo haber tenido algún error grave, así que creo que estaré bien.

Después paso otra unidad pero tampoco me llamo mucho la atención como las 2 anteriores a la mía.

Kuroi estaba orgulloso cuando lo mire, y decidió salir afuera para atender una llamada.

¿Después de lo mio venían Ami y Mami no?

Shiki: "¡Ami, Mami, suerte!"

Ambas: "¡Gracias Shicchin!"

Subieron al escenario.

Ami: "Nosotras somos Ami y Mami"

Mami: "Nuestra unidad se llama **Melt 'Chu Up!** "

Ambas: "Somos de **765 Production** , por favor disfruten!"

Empieza la música

Parece que se están divirtiendo mucho entre las dos.

Los jueces también parecían entretenerse y disfrutaban.

Yo también, ellas parecen… Fuertes, no ahora pero… Ellas tienen un gran potencial.

Termino la música

Apenas ellas bajaron de las escaleras, Mami tropezó y se cayó al piso.

Ami: "'¡M-Mami!

Productor: "¡Mami!"

Ambos ayudan a que ella se levante.

Me fui corriendo hacia allí y me acerque.

Shiki: "Mami, ¿Estás bien?"

Mami: "S-sí, no se preocupen, solo duele un poco"

Shiki: "Iré a buscar un poco de hielo"

Salí afuera de la sala de audición corriendo.

Vi a la recepcionista y le pregunte.

Shiki: "¿Sabe de dónde puedo sacar una bolsa de hielo?"

Recepcionista: "Hay una dentro de ese refrigerador"

Que conveniente, me acerque, lo abrí, vi la bolsa, y volví corriendo.

Mientras me acercaba tropecé.

Shiki: "¡W-waaahhh!"

 **¡Tud!**

Ami y Mami se rieron, mientras que el Productor sonreía.

Me levante y le di la bolsa de hielo a Mami.

Mami: "Gracias Shicchin"

Shiki: "De nada, ahora ten mucho cuidado"

Volví al lado de Kuroi apenas vi que volvió.

Kuroi: "Tal parece que te aseguraste un lugar en los ganadores, no había nadie fuerte"

Shiki: "¿Usted lo cree? Creo que Ami y Mami eran bastante fuertes"

Kuroi: "Además de ellas, no creo que hayas tenido una gran competencia"

Shiki: "Eso espero… "

Kuroi: "Parece que van a anunciar los ganadores"

Juez n°1: "A todos las unidades, por favor suban al escenario, vamos a anunciar a los ganadores"

Subimos al escenario.

Juez n°2: "Los ganadores son…"

El juez n°2 le da un sobre abierto al n° 3

Juez n°3: "Melt 'Chu Up y… Unforgettable Star, ¡Felicitaciones!"

Le di un abrazo a Ami y Mami, y les sonreí.

Shiki: "Felicidades"

Ambas: "Felicidades Shicchin"

Después de eso me acerque a Kuroi

Kuroi: "Estaba claro que ibas a ganar, de todas formas, felicidades"

Shiki: "Gracias presidente"

Vi que las chicas de Shinkan Shoujo se acercaron a Ami y Mami y empezaron a hablarles, parecían enojadas así que también decidí acercarme.

Hikari: "Tuvieron mucha suerte, esa es la única razón de la que ganaron"

Nozomi: "En especial lo torpe que fue ella para caerse al final, si se hubiera caído en el escenario, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes "

Tsubame: "Pero supongo que los jueces les tuvieron lastima, por eso ganaron"

Ami y Mami se deprimieron.

Decidí intervenir.

Shiki: "Exacto, ellas ganaron, de manera justa, si ustedes no ganaron es porque están haciendo algo mal, no hay punto en desquitarse con ellas solo porque perdieron, mejor usen esa energía en entrenar más si quieren demostrar algo"

Tan solo se quedaron calladas y se fueron.

Ami: "Shicchin…"

Mami: "Gracias Shicchin"

Shiki: "De nada, son solo envidiosas, así que no se preocupen por lo que digan"

Uno de los jueces se acerco.

Juez: "Creo que es hora de que se preparen para el programa"

Decidí ir por Kuroi.

Kuroi: "Parece que ya es hora"

Shiki: "Si, vamos al camerino para prepararnos"

La recepcionista apareció y nos llevo hacia nuestro camerino.

Wow… Es muy grande para que solo lo use yo.

No me di cuenta pero había gente dentro también.

Eran…

Jupiter: "¡Felicidades Shiki!"

Shiki: "¿Eh? Esto es… Confeti"

Hokuto: "Decidimos hacer eso para festejar tu primera victoria"

Shouta: "¿Qué te parece?"

Shiki: "…" Mire hacia abajo.

Touma: "¿N-no estás feliz?"

Shiki: "Gracias…" Intente contener las lagrimas, así que mis ojos estaban lagrimeando, estaba feliz, no sé porque, hace un rato no me sentía así de feliz, y ahora si… No lo entiendo, pero seguiré la corriente.

Touma: "No llores, aguántate las lagrimas, déjalo para cuando acabes con el programa"

Shiki: "Sí…"

Hokuto: "Por cierto, Kuroi nos pidió que te traigamos esto"

Hokuto agarra una bolsa, parece que tiene ropa adentro.

Shouta: "Es la ropa con la que saldrás al escenario"

Decidí agarrarla e irme a cambiarme.

No había espejos, así que no pude ver como se veía pero, mirando hacia abajo…

¿E-es lo que creo que es?

Apenas salí de ahí, me acerque a uno de los espejos de cuerpo completo y me di cuenta que…

Shiki: "¡E-es como el traje de mamá!"

Una musculosa gris brillante con una estrella dibujada, una chaqueta negra que llegaba hasta el codo, una cadena de oro, guantes negros, un cinturón de oro con un rubí incrustado en el medio, pantalones negros, y botas negras como de invierno, pero no tenía calor cuando me las puse, supongo que el diseño es de invierno, pero este par en específico no se usaría en esa época.

A diferencia del de mamá, ella tenía una mariposa en vez de una estrella, y ella mostraba mucho, y yo no muestro absolutamente nada… Me alegro de eso.

Kuroi: "¿Qué te parece?"

Después de un par de miradas más en el espejo.

Shiki: "¡Me encanta!"

"Es algo parecido a lo de mamá, pero a la vez no"

Kuroi: "Se puede decir que es la versión masculina de ese traje"

Shiki: "¿Qué piensan ustedes?"

Shouta: "Te ves genial" Me da un pulgar arriba.

Hokuto: "Es un lado más genial del Shiki que normalmente vemos" El sonríe.

Touma: "Pasable…" Solo mira hacía el otro lado.

Me quedo mirándole por un segundo, un poco enojado...

Shiki: "Bueno, no se puede complacer a todos..."

La recepcionista entra.

Recepcionista: "Primero es el turno de Melt 'Chu Up!, y despues el tuyo"

"El programa inicia en 5 minutos, por favor prepárate"

Shiki: "Entendido"

La recepcionista sale del camerino.

Shiki: "Creó que me iré a ver el programa por detrás y desearle suerte a las chicas"

Hokuto: "Suerte Shiki"

Shouta: "Que te vaya bien"

Touma: "No lo estropees"

Kuroi: "No te tropieces tampoco"

Shiki: "¡Entendido!" Hice uno de esos saludos militares y salí, y fui a ver el tras bambalinas, o detrás del escenario.

Me encontré a Ami y a Mami, ambas tenían puesto su Street Hopper.

Shiki: "¿Nerviosas?"

Ami: "Para nada Shicchin"

Mami: "Vamos a estar bien"

En ese momento las luces se apagaron.

Presentador: "Bienvenidos a Royal TV, el día de hoy les tenemos un programa especial, por primera vez en el programa tendremos 2 actuaciones seguidas de futuras estrellas"

"Para empezar el programa, ¡Démosle la bienvenida a Ami y Mami Futami, que nos cantaran Positive!"

Shiki: "¡Suerte!"

Se apagan las luces del escenario.

Ellas salen corriendo y se posicionan.

Se prenden las luces y empieza la música.

* * *

Nayandemo shikatanai  
Ma, sonna toki mo arusa ashita wa chigausa

* * *

Minutos después, termina la música.

Una gran ovación del público.

Se podían oír los gritos de la gente, todos estaban felices.

Ami y Mami solo saludaron al público, hicieron una reverencia y volvieron atrás.

Ambas: "Shicchin, mucha suerte"

Shiki: "Gracias a las dos"

Presentador: "La próxima estrella es… ¡Shiki Kamiizumi, con Acceleration!"

Se apagaron las luces, me fui corriendo y me posicione.

Empieza la música y se prenden las luces.

* * *

I don't wanna ever lose again  
Kimeta jibun no ishi o tsuranuite  
Ima kono shunkan to light up my way!

* * *

Minutos después termina la música.

Salude al público, esto de verdad fue muy divertido.

Recibí una gran ovación también.

Hice una reverencia y volví hacia atrás.

Estoy tan feliz.

Shiki: "Eso… Eso fue muy divertido"

Ambas: "¡Sí!"

Volví al camerino.

Shouta: "¡Eso fue increíble Shiki!"

Hokuto: "¡Sí! Tenemos que salir a celebrar"

Touma: "Mientras el viejo pague…"

Kuroi: "Hare una excepción esta vez"

Shiki: "Gracias a los cuatro" Les sonreí

"Me divertí mucho, quiero hacer esto de nuevo…"

Kuroi: "Lo harás, al paso que estas yendo, eso volverá a pasar"

Fui a cambiarme, y vi al presentador del programa.

Presentador: "Felicidades por hacer tu aparición en público por primera vez, me siento honrado de que haya sido en mi programa"

Shiki: "Muchísimas gracias por la oportunidad, hare que se sienta orgulloso de haberme tenido en su programa" Hice una reverencia.

Presentador: "Espero que aparezcas nuevamente en el futuro"

Shiki: "¡Seguro!" Le sonrío.

Después de eso salimos afuera y vi a las gemelas y al Productor.

Productor: "Felicidades Shiki"

Shiki: "Gracias Productor"

Ami: "Esperamos volver a estar junto a ti de nuevo Shicchin"

Mami: "Si si Shicchin, que eso sea pronto"

Shiki: "Hehe, yo también espero volver a verlas otra vez, hasta ese entonces, esforcémonos"

Luego de eso fui a un restaurante con Jupiter y Kuroi.

Nos divertimos mucho.

Luego le pedí a mamá que me venga a buscar, y ella ya me había visto en la televisión, estaba muy feliz.

Este sí que fue un buen día, no puedo esperar, ya quiero que sea el día de mañana para seguir entrenando.

Al día siguiente.

Kuroi: "Tu cantidad de fans subió rápidamente, de ser un sin Rank, ahora eres Rank F"

Shiki: "Wow, toda esta gente me está animando, 1500 personas… Que felicidad"

Kuroi: "Esfuérzate de ahora en más para llegar a la cima"

Shiki: "¡Sí!"

Me seguí concentrando en la práctica de baile el resto de la semana.


End file.
